


Who was Hazelwing's mate?

by dragons_SRSunn



Series: Warriors Theories [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cloudstar's Journey, SkyClan, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
Series: Warriors Theories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056353
Kudos: 2





	Who was Hazelwing's mate?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

In Cloudstar's Journey, Hazelwing is a SkyClan queen, a friend of Birdflight and the mother of four kits. But her mate is never mentioned.  
The Allegiances of Cloudstar's Journey are as follows:

Leader: Cloudstar-small pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes  
Deputy: Buzzardtail-ginger tom with green eyes  
Medicine cat(s): Fawnstep-light brown tabby she-cat  
Warriors: Nightfur-black tom

Quailheart-dappled gray tom

Stoatfur-orange-and-white tom

Weaselwhisker-brown-and-ginger tom

Fernpelt-dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang-sandy-colored she-cat

Rainleap-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Oakpaw-gray tabby tom

Acornpaw-light brown tom

Snailpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Tansypaw-cream-colored she-cat

Mintpaw-pale gray she-cat  
Queens: Birdflight-light brown tabby she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

Hazelwing-orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Webkit, a pale gray tom; Hatchkit, a dark gray tom; Emberkit, an orange she-cat; and Mistlekit, a silver tabby she-cat)  
Elders: Petalfall-rose-cream she-cat with green eyes

Starlingfeather-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Hawksnow-brown tabby tom speckled with white

I assume SkyClan had more than eight warriors, ten if you count the queens, but I suppose none of them had any speaking parts.  
Hazelwing is an orange tabby with green eyes. Her four kits are: Webkit, who is pale gray, Hatchkit, who is dark gray, Emberkit, who is orange, and Mistlekit, who is a silver tabby.  
One of her kits is orange like herself. The other three are gray. Presumably, Webkit, Mistlekit, and Hatchkit got their overall gray color from their father.  
Every she-cat can be ruled out as an option for Hazelwing's mate, obviously. And none of the elders or apprentices can be her mate, since they are either too young or too old. That leaves Cloudstar, Buzzardtail, Stoatfur, Quailheart, and Weaselwhisker.  
Cloudstar is gray and white, but his mate is Birdflight.  
Buzzardtail had been acknowledged several times as the mate of Fernpelt and the father of Tansypaw, Snailpaw, and Mintpaw. Besides, he's ginger.  
That leaves Stoatfur, Quailheart, and Weaselwhisker.  
Stoatfur has orange and white fur.  
Weaselwhisker has brown and ginger fur.  
Quailheart has dappled gray fur.  
Of these three, the only one with gray fur is Quailheart. This means that Quailheart is most likely to be the mate of Hazelwing and the father of Hatchkit, Mistlekit, Emberkit, and Webkit.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
